


Sky's Shklance Kinktober 2018

by lovelysky



Series: Sky's Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Double Penetration, Haunted Houses, I didn't use the prompt as I probably should have, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lance is super scared but he loves his boyfriends okay, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Spooky, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysky/pseuds/lovelysky
Summary: Lance wants to take his boyfriends to the local haunted house, but he's terrified of horror.Day 15 of Kinktober... Overstimulation!





	Sky's Shklance Kinktober 2018

**Author's Note:**

> Woooo this was longer than originally anticipated!

Lance wanted them to do more dates now that they were official. He was the one who suggested the haunted house. It was mid October now after all!

 

They stepped in line together. All wearing matching hoodies (also at Lance’s request). At that Keith and Shiro would have said no. They loved Lance, and loved his spirit towards trying to bring them together. 

 

Lance was nervous. He wasn’t a fan of horror like Keith was. Nor was he unphased like Shiro by horror.

 

Maybe this wasn’t the best idea Lance ever had.

 

Lance held tight to the back of Keith and Shiro’s hoodies. Balls of fabric in his fists. 

 

“You sure you want to go in, Lance?” Shiro asked, looking over his shoulder at a very anxious Lance.

 

“Yes!” Lance squeaked… which wasn’t very convincing. 

 

“Why even suggest it if you’re so scared?” Keith huffed.

 

“ _ Why even suggest it if you’re so scared~”  _ Lance mocked. “Because I love you two, now shut your mouth.” 

 

They stumbled forward another space. A separate couple was about to go in. Then a family of four… after that it was their turn. Lance hoped he wasn’t shaking too badly.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to hold hands instead of our clothes?” Keith offered.

 

“No. I’m good. Just fine.” Lance fumbled. 

 

“We’re next.” Shiro said softly, a smile on his lips. Keith chuckled, and Lance glared daggers at the two. 

 

A woman dressed like a ghoul smiled at them eerily, parting the blackout curtain. “Welcome to the Nightmare.”

 

Lance squeaked as the three of them walked into the darkness. Only small, faint red lights spattering the ceiling. It was quiet. Way too quiet. 

 

Suddenly Lance felt something brush his neck and he screamed. He yanked his boyfriends forward. They refused to move any faster, though. 

 

“This is  _ not _ okay! Not okay, not okay,  _ not okay _ -” 

 

A loud siren went off along with some flashing lights. Lance shoved his face into Shiro's back. He couldn't do it. He wanted to cry he was so spooked. “Need someone to guard my back.  _ Please _ .” 

 

Keith huffed as he circled around to Lance's back. Lance was shaking pretty bad by this point, and Keith did his best to hold him steady. 

 

Lance didn't look… but he could hear. Faint screams… the sound of chainsaws. 

 

They stepped onto a platform that dropped them, making them separate. Lance had butterflies in his stomach, and he was forced to look up. “Keith you better hold me fucking tight or I  _ swear _ I'll cry.” 

 

Keith was quick to hold Lance again and lead him back on the correct track. Lance was grasping to hold back towards Shiro as everything around him went dark. What he actually grabbed was a monster that screamed in his face. 

 

“Shiro!?” Lance sobbed. Shiro was quick to find them, allowing Lance to latch onto his arm. 

 

They kept making their way forward. 

 

By the time they reached the end Lance had tears in his eyes. He did his best to hold them back. His heart was racing. 

 

The final scare, a metal wall dropping while a horde of monsters leapt at him had him racing out. Completely ditching his boyfriend's in the process. Losing their grips on him magnificently. 

 

When Keith and Shiro exited they searched for Lance. Who had found a seat on the ground about ten yards away. He was crying. 

 

“Lance.” Shiro cooed, picking up his sobbing boyfriend from the cool ground. 

 

Keith was quick to sandwich Lance in the embrace. “You're okay.” 

 

“Want to head back to the car with him, Keith? I'll grab some cider.” Shiro said, softly caressing Lance's head. 

 

Keith carefully guided Lance to their Jeep. They parked on the edge of the field of cars, a good distance from any others against the forest line. Shiro didn't want anyone to scratch up the new vehicle, he had said as they pulled up. 

 

Keith unlocked the truck, lifting up the hatch so Lance could sit in the back. It was cool out tonight, but not enough to be considered cold. Lance curled into Keith's lap in the back, still doing his best calm down.

 

“Thank you for trying, Lance. It really did mean a lot to us.” Keith said, kissing Lance's forehead. 

 

Lance sniffled. “Sorry I'm such a baby.” 

 

“It's okay because you're  _ our _ baby.” Keith chuckled, pulling Lance up for a kiss. 

 

Lance needed the comfort… the love pouring through Keith with every touch. The soft kisses turned heated quickly. Lance pawed at Keith's dick through his pants. Their breaths fogging up the glass. 

 

“I'm back…” Shiro stopped, smile on his lips. “You guys are in public. You know that right?” 

 

Lance broke away, eyeballing him with red rimmed eyes. “I'm not worried about that. What happened to the cider?” 

 

“Didn't have any. I settled for water.” Shiro said, holding up some water bottles. 

 

“Throw them up front and join us.” Keith smirked. 

 

Shiro rolled his eyes as he placed the drinks in the front seat. He came back around. Keith was leaning against the back of the passenger seats. Lance's ass swayed as Shiro locked eyes once again on the scene, his pants already loose on his hips. 

 

Keith had Lance's mouth once more. Shiro grabbed at Lance's waist, and then rucked up the hoodie Lance wore. Then he kissed along Lance's spine. He left small love bites on each knob. Lance craned into the touch. 

 

Keith's tongue was desperate to drown Lance in him. And Shiro yanked down Lance's pants. His rear exposed to the open air. This was the most wild, adventurous thing they had ever done as partners. 

 

“Keith did you bring your lube?” Shiro asked, breath on Lance's ass. 

 

“Why would he-” Lance said, gasping for air. 

 

“Yeah, it's in my satchel in the back seat.” Keith huffed. 

 

“ _ Seriously _ !?” Lance squeaked at same time Shiro gave his ass a soft slap and caress before pulling off him. He made his way to the side of the Jeep, quick to riffle through Keith's bag. 

 

Keith pulled Lance back into him, making sure Lance was enjoying the hard kiss. 

 

“You have condoms too! Great.” Shiro beamed, quick to make his way back to the truck. Lance gasped in Keith's mouth when he felt Shiro's hands on him. A cold thumb at his hole, already covered in lube. 

 

It was agonizing as Shiro slowly pulled him apart, and Keith made sure he couldn't focus on that though. He had started to roll his nipples and kiss his neck. 

 

He did feel when Shiro pulled away. He  _ whined _ at the lack of Shiro's hands on him. 

 

Shiro hushed him, rolling on the condom. “You'll be wrecked  _ soon _ Lance.” 

 

Shiro didn't make empty promises, and passed something off to Keith Lance couldn't really see. Lance was soon to find out it was a condom for  _ him _ . A courtesy to keep him from coming all over Keith and himself. Keith carefully rolled it onto Lance's hard cock, never stopping those soft kisses on his neck. Lance was  _ really _ glad for condom at that point. 

 

It was the blunt press of Shiro's dick into Shiro that made Lance moan a bit too loud. Keith made Lance suck on his fingers in response. Lance was being pounded into. His body rocked into Keith during every thrust, even the Jeep rocked. 

 

They were lucky they were far away from anyone else. Lance wiggled down to get his mouth on Keith's sheathed cock. Lance sucked on the condom covered dick making Keith moan as his fingers tweaked the tan man's nipples once more. 

 

Lance could feel his orgasm come on strong, and filling the condom splendidly. 

 

It was Shiro who pulled Lance of Keith's cock. “I think there's plenty room for the both of us, Keith.” 

 

“Yeah?” Keith laughed, his tone going a octave deeper… huskier. “Would you like that Lance? To be fucked by both our cocks outside?” 

 

“Yes.” Lance gasped as Shiro picked him up and out of the vehicle. Keith came out of the back as Shiro sat down, Lance's legs perfectly spread so Keith could fuck into Lance at a good angle. 

 

Keith poured more lube onto his dick before pressing in next to Shiro. Keith kissed Lance so he wouldn't scream into the night air. 

 

Just the push of two cocks in him set off another orgasm, his condom filling even more around his dick. He felt… sloppy, and full. Very full. 

 

Lance watched Keith's face as he came. How wrecked he looked made Lance feel proud. It was Shiro's orgasm that he could feel… the condom had apparently broke while inside. Lance. Shooting semen deep into his ass. 

 

Shiro didn't know what he had done until they both pulled out of Lance. Lance groaning as he was sat down on the truck. Shiro's and his holes both messy. He peeled away the remnants of his condom, throwing it away in a bag they keep car trash in (to keep it clean). Keith made a move to tie off his as well and pitch it. Shiro wiped away some of his come from Lance's thighs with some tissues before princess carrying him to the back seat. Keith snuggled in close to the worn out Lance. His his head softly. 

 

Shiro made sure everything was closed and that everyone was buckled in before they made their way home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments breathe life into my soul. (Tell me how cute scared Lance is).


End file.
